Flute
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Zhen Ji *'Advance Skill: '''Luck - Randomizes the Advanced ability of all weapons on the field. User cannot have 2 different Advances active at once as activating will add the remaining time towards the next randomly picked Advance. Advance effects do not stack(Aggression -> Phoenix will give you Phoenix with added time) 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' '''Note: The above values are averages. Some weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots)' 'Pictures' 'Emblems' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up in the air and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knockback' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. *'SA' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks and some charge attacks while performing this. Indicated by little orange swirly sparks around your body. *"O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. "X" means this attack does not have elemental activation. 'Emblem Evaluation' Note: These evaluations are the opinions of players here and can change from time to time. *'Excellent - '''Very effective in this mode. *'Good''' - Pretty effective in this mode. *'Ok - '''Somewhat effective in this mode. *'Bad''' - Not effective in this mode. 'Emblem Demonstration Video' Insert video here. Charge Attacks Note: *C# = Charge Attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, D = Dash Attack, Evo = Evolution Attack. *C1 and C6 depend on the emblem. *C3 gets longer with upgrade of combos. Can end C3 prematurely if you don't continue to press charge attack. *Some weapons can do additional combos with jump charge attacks. *The JC has a delay that releases the soundwave right as you are about to fall, as apposed to the Zhen Ji's orginal where it goes mid spin, and timing is changed because of it. 'Musou' 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is usually the knockback finisher of the combo(if it has one). *"Base" represents the damage value of the attack by itself. The "Combo" damage value represents the total sum if you had connected with the all previous attack strings. (So C3 combo value is the total value of N1+N2+C3 values) *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled. 'Temper Builds' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in attack, 3 stars in damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. 'Tips 'Combos' (with fire orb) repeating C5s to launch computer enemies up. C5->C4. This is a good combo to launch the enemy. With fire it does more damage. 'Emblem Thoughts' Crecent - A good attack to knock enemies away from you, or gain some ground in battle while still attacking. C6 can be useful with fire because if you hit the enemy with the first spin, that one has elemental activation, you can do more damage. Thrust - Good ranged attack, that's more instant than Pierce, and is also good for knocking back a flanking attack, one in front and one behind, and it's pretty wide in terms of projectiles, so you can get a good amount of ground with it. 'PvP/Confront' Advanced is good to screw over players who use Twin Picks or Iron Rods, as well as Hand Axes and Great Clubs, but you don't see Hand Axes as much and Great Clubs don't rely on their Advanced skill as much, because you can remove any "on hit" advantage they get from their advances, and you may replace their skills with something uneeded in confront like Fortify or Rally. Also, you or a teammate may end up getting a well timed bonus from your enemy. This works both ways, however. If you have a Godly Hammer on your side you can remove that from them, and for most Iron Rods you remove a main tactic, but if you have a team of Great Clubs who don't spam, rare but it happens, you may just end up giving an enemy a better advantage. Overall, if you don't have a set team of skills, you can really screw things up for both teams, Scimitar may end up with Sacrifice while Trident gets Godly Speed. These combos can make or break a weapon when used, such as Iron Spear with Reach for a good combo, but Twin Picks with Sacrifice can greatly reduce the combat effectiveness, but it will still help the team. This weapon is worth persuing a confront build for 2 reasons, 1. The moveset is uinque and with the right emblems you can have every type of attack covered well 2. Using Luck you can really screw up people's combos, such as Aggression Twin Picks or Phoenix Iron or Tyrant Sword they will no longer be able to do that, and possibly give your team a good break by giving better Advance skills for the situation. It does have high musou and defense, but not everybody goes for a weapon just for the stats. It can also be used as an ambush weapon, upgrading stats quickly to get the jump on an enemy. 'Defeat' Insert thoughts here. 'Capture' Insert tactics here. 'Combo Videos' Insert any combo videos you have here. Category:Weapon